New Found Love
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Takes Place after the argument Nick and his wife Maria have during the episode Street Revenge. I suck at summary so I won't give one. Sorry! Can't some up with one. I don't know is its angsty, but to me it felt like it. If its not tell me and I'll change the genre from Ramance/Angst to just Romance. Rated T to be safe.


**Well here's my second Nick and Olivia fic. I'm glad that people enjoyed my first one. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm trying to keep them in character. This oneshot makes it my second story that is complete. Yay! Anyways I hope you enjoy this. Review! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Thanks to:**

**Cfhonan**

**Melene96**

**MichelleBell16**

**CSIsnickers101 (who is always there for me and read whatever I write, though i do the same for her)**

**Julie**

**US. Marshal Mary Shannon**

**jasmineluvssvu**

**For reading and reviewing my first Nick and Olivia (law and order svu) fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Just what I came up with.**

**Oh yea, before I forget, this story takes place after the argument Nick had with his wife Maria in the episode Street Revenge.**

* * *

**New Found Love**

_Nick:_

After Maria left the cribs, I stood there to compose myself before heading back to the others. Once I knew I had everything under control I walked back to the squad room. When I walked back into the squad room, everything became quiet instantly and everyone stared at me with looks on their faces. One that got my attention was Olivia's expression. It was a mixture of worried-ness and of confusion. _Why would she be worried?_ I thought to myself. _Maybe it because we're somewhat partners and she's supposed to be worried._

"Sorry." I said to them when I got back to my desk.

"Its okay." Olivia said softly.

Olivia briefed me on what we had so far and we went back to work on the case. Once the case was finished, I sat at my desk finishing off the paperwork. I saw Olivia looking at her computer screen with a dazed look on her face. I was about to ask her what was wrong when in that instant she looked at me. My breath hitched when I saw her look. It was the same look she had before. Worried-ness, but this time with realization. _God, I hope she didn't figure it out._ I said to myself. _Why do I care if she figured it out? We're just partners. Yes, maybe, I had a small crush on her when I met her, but I wasn't about to do anything about I, just forget about it but now that this came up, why do I care if she knows about my rocky marriage?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a phone ringing. Then I realized that it was my phone. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was my mother.

"Ma?" I said answering the call.

"Nicky," she said; a hint of worry in her tone.

"What is it, Ma?"

"Maria hasn't come to pick up Zara. It's been hours since she left her here with me."

"I'm going to go home and see if she's there. She came to the precinct mad and we got into a small argument. She may have gotten home and fell asleep or something." I told her.

"Okay Nicky. When you find her, call me, and I'll take care of Zara for a little while longer when you work things out."

"Alright, bye Ma."

With that I hung up the phone. I got up and grabbed my coat. That's when I realized that I didn't finish the paperwork. I was about to sit back down when I heard a soft but firm voice. I turned around and saw Olivia getting up.

"Nick, go." She said. "I'll handle the paperwork. Go to your wife and fix things."

I nodded my head and walked to the elevators, but I turned around one last time and saw Olivia sitting back down at her desk with the paperwork. She looked up and smiled a small, but somewhat visible smile at me.

The ride home was fairly longer than usual. What my mother told me was playing in my head. It didn't make sense why Maria hadn't gone to pick up Zara from my mothers. When I arrived home, I got out of my car and headed to the door. I unlocked it and stepped in. everything seemed to be in place and normal; that was until I reached the bedroom. I saw that the closet was open and the drawers were drawn. I looked through everything and saw that all of Maria's things were gone. _She left?_ I thought to myself. Then I noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Nick,_

_I'm tired of waiting around for you to come home to me, and Zara of course. Our argument proved to me today that you can't trust me. And it seems like I can't trust you either. I don't know why, but it seemed like I couldn't trust you for a while. You've kept things secret from me and I know you don't want me to know of the things you deal with at your work, but I'm done waiting._

_I left you some papers you need to sign. This isn't temporary. I want a divorce. I know you may not like it, but it's what I, we need. I think its best to end this before we both get seriously hurt and things are too late to fix. Zara will be in your care because I know you will be a better single parent to her than I could ever be. Especially with me seeing a shrink to deal with my PTSD and everything that I went through when I was stationed. _

_I'm also giving up my parental rights. I don't want to, but I find that it's for the best. This will be the last time you hear from me. When you file the divorce papers they will know that I have given up everything. I told them all before hand. Take care of Zara Nick. And find happiness with someone who knows what you go through. She's in front of you. Don't let her go. Goodbye._

_Maria_

I placed the note back onto the bedside table and grabbed the manila folder from the bed. True to her word, staring at me in the face were the divorce papers. I saw that she had signed them already. I looked over the room and saw that pictures of her had vanished. _She must have taken them with her._ I thought. I looked back at the divorce papers again and deeply sighed. I grabbed a pen and signed. I closed the manila folder and got up from the bed. I knew that it'd be best to file these sooner and now looked like a good time. I looked at the bedroom one last time and knew that I was going to have to buy a different house. _Guess this is goodbye Maria._ I thought to myself.

Once I walked out of the house I saw that my mother was coming towards me with Zara holding her hand. She smiled at me, but when she saw my expression her smile faltered. She gave the house keys to Zara and told her to go inside and wait for her. Once Zara closed the front door, she faced me.

"What's wrong Nicky?" she asked.

"Maria left and filed for divorce. She gave up her parental rights over Zara. She's never coming back. She said she decided to end this before anyone of us got hurt and things were too late to fix. What am I going to do Ma?" I said desperately. "I can't raise Zara on my own and you can't look after her all the time either."

"Nicky, mi hijo," she said, "you'll be fine. Zara is close to about being the age where you can put her in preschool. And when preschool is over I can watch her until you come home. You won't be alone. You have me, your captain and the other detectives you work with. Your friends with that Munch fellow and Fin. You treat Amanda like she's your sister and you have that nice partner, Olivia was it? Yes Olivia. So you see Nicky, you're not alone."

"Ma, I can't tell Olivia. I-I don't want her to know."

"Nicky, if she's your partner sooner or later she's going to find out. You told me what happened before you were transferred and it seems to me that she needs a friend, _you_, to help her move on from the damage that her old partner caused. Nicky she needs you just about as much as you need her. Zara is smitten with her and I love her like she were my own. Tell her about it because if you don't that small trust that I saw within her, when I met her that first time, will vanish and she won't be able to trust you anymore." She advised. "Also, tell her how you feel."

"Ma, I can't. Captain will have our heads."

"Nicky, your captain will understand. I'm pretty sure there is no rule stating that you can't date your co-workers. Tell her before someone else sweeps her off her feet and you lose her for good. Now go hand in those divorce papers and go tell Olivia everything, including your feelings. She needs to hear about this. I'll take care of Zara."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright." I said. I walked towards the car. I looked at my mother and spoke up before she opened the front door. "You love her like your own?"

She turned around. "When Zara and I met her we spoke to her while you were busy. Zara asked her about her family and I scolded her for that. She told me it was okay and told us everything. Nicky, her mother was an alcoholic who beat her up; her father was an even worse man than your father. Olivia's father was a rapist. Olivia told us that she's a product of her mother's rape. She asked us how she was able to tell us this so easily when it too her a while to be able to tell her old partner all of it. I told her that I don't know, but she said that it's probably because she felt a loving family aura emit from us that she was able to. Like I said Nicky, she needs you. I'm sure she's going to tell you all of this, but she needs you and we'll stand by your decision no matter what. Now go."

With that she walked inside. I opened the car door and got in. I turned on the ignition and began driving. On the drive over to file the divorce papers I thought about what my mother said. _Olivia is a product of rape? Guess that's why she has that fire in her eyes that doesn't diminish no matter what happens. It what drives her to get justice for the victims. . .and her mother._

After I filed the divorce papers, they told me that I was now officially a free man. I asked the lady how it could happen so quickly and she told me, that my now ex-wife had spoken to the judge and told him everything. I nodded my head and walked out of the building. I headed to my car and processed everything. Then the feelings that I had for Olivia came back tenfold. _Well, now it seems that I have nothing stopping me from acting on my feelings for her._ With that I turned on the ignition and drove to Olivia's apartment.

* * *

_Olivia:_

After Nick took his wife to the cribs, I went to help Amanda pick up the paperwork that was thrown. Soon enough Nick's wife, Maria was storming out of the precinct mumbling. A minute after she left Nick came out. The whole squad room became quiet and everyone looked at him. He walked towards us and told the others to go back to work. I was worried and confused on what went on between him and his wife, but I pushed it to the back of my mind and went back to my professional mode.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." I managed to say softly.

After I briefed him we all went back to work. When the case was solved, I sat at my desk looking at my computer screen. I was deep in thought. _Why did she come in here mad?_ I thought to myself. _Something must have gone on. He was distracted. Did his wife cheat on him? I doubt it. No, wait; she did say something about him hitting a friend of hers. Did he think she was cheating on him? I guess that's why he was also mad. _ Then it hit me. _They're not doing so well. If this keeps up their marriage is going to fall apart. Almost like how Elliot's did, but Elliot went back to his wife. Nick's situation may not end so well._ I thought. I felt someone staring at me and saw that it was Nick. He was staring at me so intently that I thought he was looking at my bare soul.

Then his phone went off. He answered it; it was his mother. Apparently something was up. He said that he was going home to see if his wife was there and hung up. He put his jacket on. I saw that he was about sit back down.

I got up from my seat and told him in a soft but firm voice, "Nick, go. I'll handle the paperwork. Go to your wife and fix things."

With that he began walking towards the elevators. I grabbed the paperwork and went back to my desk. I looked up briefly and saw that he was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and he walked out. After I finished the paperwork and placed them on Cragen's desk, I grabbed my things and walked to the elevator. On the way out I bumped into Alex and Casey. They said they were going to meet up with Amanda and asked if I wanted to go with them. I nodded my head and followed them.

When we got to the small diner where Amanda would be at, we looked for her. When we found her we walked towards her. When we were all seated we a waitress came and asked what we wanted to drink. We told her and she gave us our menus. When we all decided what we wanted to have we closed our menus and talked.

"We heard what happened at the precinct." Alex said. "Can't believe that Nick's wife would do that."

"Well when you're mad at your husband, wives tend to be crazy." Amanda said. "Especially those that work in what we work with."

Casey and I nodded in agreement.

"So, Liv, have any interest in someone?" Alex asked with a smirk on her face.

"No; at least not after David and all." I said; after David and I ended what we had I had told Alex, Casey and Amanda. Surprisingly they cursed David to the pits of hell for choosing work over me. I laughed at and they smiled.

"What about Nick?" Amanda asked.

"What about Nick?" I said.

"I mean when he was first introduced to us, I saw that you were distracted by him. I knew that you weren't quick to accept him into special victims, but it did seem like you had a crush on him." she teased.

"I did, but I didn't act on the feelings. He was married and I wasn't about to get in between. Plus, I was—"

"Guarded. We know." Amanda said. "Who wouldn't? I mean the partner you had for around twelve years puts his papers in and leaves without saying goodbye. Who does that? You trusted him and in the end you got hurt. Please tell me do didn't fall in love with him?"

"No; I didn't." They all heaved a sigh of relief. "I loved him, but like a brother and a best friend. He was there for me through everything that I went through and I trusted him." I felt the unshed tears coming to my eyes. "Guess I shouldn't have trusted him as much. Guess I shouldn't trust so much. I'll only get hurt."

"Sweetie," Alex said, "its not that you shouldn't trust. It's best to trust. It's just that Elliot was a jerk. For one he yelled at you when you apologized to that woman and said that that was why women shouldn't be detectives. Then he puts his papers in without saying goodbye. I mean I know why he left, he shot a young girl who could be his daughter's age, but leaving without saying goodbye to you, he crossed a line."

"That he did." Casey said. "Now don't punish Nick for what Elliot did. Trust Nick. You need him as much as he needs you. _Especially_ now. From what we heard, his wife is pissed. She probably filed for divorce, or she probably left him, or worse: she could have done the two things together. And if that happened he'll need you. I mean, from what you told me when you met his mother and daughter it seems that Zara loves you and his mother loves you like her own."

"Don't forget," Amanda said, "You told Zara and his mother about your past easily. You said that it took you a while to tell Elliot. That counts for something. Now you have to tell Nick. He won't hurt you. And if he does, Alex, Casey and I will kick his ass for hurting you. Trust him Liv. You love him and he probably loves you. If not then he likes you a lot will eventually love you."

I wiped away my tears and smiled at them. After we finished eating we all went our separate ways. When I arrived to my apartment I went straight to take a shower. When I got out, I went into my bedroom and changed into a clean set of clothes. Once I had combed my hair and put it into a messy ponytail I went to make myself dinner. Halfway through making dinner I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered.

"Benson,"

"Olivia, are you home?"

"Nick? Yeah, I'm home. Why?" I asked.

"I'm coming over. Hope you're not busy."

"I'm not; just making myself dinner. I'll make you some and you can join me."

"I would like that."

With that he hung up. Once dinner was set I heard the buzzard. I buzzed him in and told him to come up; soon enough I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up and allowed Nick to enter. He followed me to the table and we sat down to eat. After dinner was over and I washed the dishes I asked him what was up.

"I needed to talk to you." I nodded encouragingly and he continued. "Maria left and filed for divorce. She gave up her parental rights over Zara. She's never coming back."

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

Everything that Casey, Alex and Amanda told me came to my head. Then the emotions and feelings that I've had for him came back tenfold. I looked at him and saw that he was looking at the coffee table with a broken expression. I shifted a little so I could give him a hug. He hugged me back tightly and I felt like crying. I knew that something was going to happen just like it did with Elliot and his wife, but just like Elliot I thought he was going to go back to his wife, guess things change.

Soon I felt him leaning away from the hug, but didn't break the embrace. I looked at him and saw that his eyes held resolve. We continued to look at each other and I felt myself leaning in. I saw that he was leaning in too and soon our lips brushed. It soft at first, but soon it became passionate. After breathing became necessary, we broke apart. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and this time it was a real, full blown smile. We kissed again and again. After things became heated I broke the kiss apart.

"Nick," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" he said just the same.

"Let's take this slowly. I love you and all, but lets go about this slowly." Then I realized what I said and froze. _How could I just tell him I love him after he just got divorced? This isn't going slow at all. Stupid Olivia! Looks like he likes me, but he doesn't love—_my thoughts were interrupted by what he said next.

"I love you too and we'll go at this slowly."

I smiled again and kissed him. After a while we broke apart and began talking while cuddling. As we talked I remembered about him telling me about is past. I took a deep breath and told him about my past. He didn't seem surprised when I finished and I figured that his mother must have told him. I couldn't feel mad about her telling him since he is her son. I was just glad he didn't seem repulsed by it.

"Looks like I have a new found love." He said after a while.

"Me too."

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Six months later:_

It's been six months and Nick and I have been as strong as ever. Two months into our relationship we decided to tell Cragen. He seemed genuinely happy for us and told us that as long as we kept our work and personal lives separate he wouldn't split us up. So far we have managed that. I moved in with him into his new home a month after we told Cragen. Fin and Munch found out about our relationship when I was kidnapped and held hostage once when a perp that I put away years ago came at me with a vengeance. Amanda had told me that Nick wouldn't go home and worked on the case nonstop. I was touched at his dedication, but when we got home I scolded him for worrying over me when he knows that I would have been fine.

Now here I am in the Warner's room with Melinda, Amanda, Alex and Casey by my side. We were waiting for the results of the blood test to come in. The week before I hadn't been feeling well and I told Melinda to do a blood test. She said it would take a week for the result and to come back new week during the same day. I had told Alex, Casey and Amanda and they came up with a conclusion that I was going to have a kid and I doubted it.

"Results are in." Melinda said.

"And?" Casey, Alex and Amanda asked impatient.

"Congratulations Olivia." Melinda said.

I smiled with tears in my eyes and they all gave me hugs. Amanda and I went back to work with smiles on our faces. When we arrived to the squad room fin, Munch and Nick were staring at us with confused faces. I walked past them and walked into Cragen's office.

"Captain, got a minute?" I asked him shutting the door.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well in a few months I'm going to need some time off."

"Vacation?"

"No."

"Then what for?"

"Maternity leave."

"Oh." He said; face full of surprise. Then a smile broke out on his face. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. Don't tell Nick, please. I'm planning on telling him tonight on our six month anniversary dinner."

"Alright."

With that I walked out of Cragen's office smiling. Amanda looked at me and came to hug me. I smiled back and we got to work. When our shift was over with I walked with Nick to the car. All throughout work he tried to get me to tell him why I was so happy and I refused to tell him saying that I would tell him later, during or after out anniversary dinner.

Now Nick and I are at a fancy restaurant. He had told me he had a surprise for me and I tried getting to spill, but couldn't. After we finished eating, our desert came. After we finished eating desert Nick said that he was going to give me my surprise. I smiled at him and he got up. I waited for him to take out something but he surprised me by getting on his knees.

"Oh my god." I said softly.

"Olivia, we have been dating now for half a year and it has been the best months of my life. From here on out there's only moving forward and that is what I want to do. You were there for me and I was there for you." He said. I had tears in my eyes and I saw him take out a small box and open it. It was an engagement ring. "Would you do me the honors of marrying me?"

"Yes," I said softly.

He smiled, placed the ring on my finger and kissed me. Soon enough he was sitting in his chair again. I looked at the ring and played with it. _How am I going to tell him? How do I bring it up? I can't just say 'Hey remember when I said I had a surprise? Well I'm pregnant. Surprise!' That's not going to work. He may not want the kid. What am I—_I was brought out of my thoughts when Nick said,

"Liv, what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Well I know that we've never talked about it, but it has been something that I've always wanted. I only figured that out when Calvin was taken away from me after only being his guardian for two days." I said rambling; I was completely nervous. Nick cupped my cheek and made me look at him. I looked at his eyes and saw that they were reassuring. "I'm pregnant." I said. "I know we've never talked about this and I'm not sure if you want the baby, but I sure do and—"

All thoughts after 'and' flew out of my head when Nick leaned forward and pressed his lips towards mine.

"Liv, I would want this kid no matter what. I'm extremely happy. You'll be my wife soon, either it's before or after our child is born, and I'm going to be a parent with the woman I love. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that we kissed one last time. Nick asked for the check. Soon enough we were in the car. Nick turned on the ignition and we were on our way to tell Nick's mother and Zara the good news. Like Nick said, we can only move forward from here. With our new found love.

* * *

**Well that was my second oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it. I was almost done with this yesterday, but then I had to stop. I had emailed it to myself so I could finish it, but never got back to it until today in the morning.**

**I just watched the new episode yesterday and it was amazing! There was a Nick and Olivia moment near the end when they hugged! Squee! But what killed me was the 'special friend' who Olivia is flying with on Christmas Eve. I wanna know who it is! They didn't show the face. I can think of a few people (since when they showed the hand grabbing hers looked male and its white) but I wish they showed who it was. If you haven;t watched the new episode yet, I recommend you do.**

**Anyways, I'm done talking now. Hope you enjoyed this. I don't know if I should do a sequel or not. Feel free to tell me. If you want my to write something for you guys, give me your ideas and I'll try my best!**

**P.S. The sequel for Christmas Love is being written. Just began it yesterday. I'll see what I can do. It may not be up for a while. My classes begin on the 22nd so I may not be on for a while since they said that my culinary classes will be full time and will take up A LOT of my time. So if I don't post the sequel before the 22nd I apologize before hand, but I have Fridays off so I should be good.**

**Read and Review!**

**Feedback is welcomed! :)**


End file.
